Daisy's Shotgun Wedding: A Dangerous Outcome
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate take on Daisy's Shotgun wedding. Daisy gets away from her kidnappers but gets hurt in the process. Coy and Vance come back to the farm to help. This was written as a request for a Daisy fan fiction.


Daisy's Shotgun Wedding: A Dangerous Outcome

This is a different take on Daisy's shotgun wedding. When Daisy runs to get away, instead of going to the patrol car, she heads in another direction and ends up in grave danger. As a result Coy and Vance come back to Hazzard to help out.

Daisy ran as fast as she could. At first she was headed to the patrol car that the Beaudrys' had stolen from Rosco; after they locked him and Boss Hogg inside a closet at Boss's house. When she heard the motor of the ultra-lights, and smiled.  
"Bo and Luke." She said to herself. "If I can get to a clearing so they can see me, I'll be home free." As she was running Luke saw the movement. "Hey Bo! 10 o'clock! Is that Daisy?"  
"Sure looks like it. Look where she's headed!"  
"Shoot! No way to warn her, either!" Daisy continued to run through the trees and brush, unaware of the danger fast approaching.  
Just as she thought she was home free, she saw the edge of the cliff but it was too late. She slipped down the embankment until her foot hit a rock. She ended up rolling the rest of the way down. She stopped rolling when she hit a huge rock.  
"Closet place to land is that field." Bo looked to his right and they both preceded to land.  
"Lost sheep to Shephard, come back."  
"Find her?"  
"She's about a half mile from the main road. She fell down an embankment. There's a clearing to the left of where she fell. We'll land there. You're about 3 miles away." They landed the ultra-lights and ran to where they saw Daisy fall.  
Luke got to the edge of the slope first. He was negotiating the best way down when Bo reached him.  
"She's right there, I'm not sure how to get to her." Bo who was out of breath pointed to a small path.  
"Come on." Bo followed Luke down the slope. When they got to Daisy, Luke was about to turn her onto her back.  
"Watch her neck, Luke." Luke nodded and Bo knelt down next to her. Bo put his hands on her side and leg while Luke held her neck.  
"On three, let's roll her."  
"One, two, three, roll." They both rolled her onto her back from her side. Luke checked her pulse while Bo looked her over for any obvious injuries.  
"I don't see anything that may be broken." Bo replied.  
"Me either." Several minutes later Daisy opened her eyes.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, Daisy. Where do you hurt?"  
"My head hurts, Luke." They all looked up the embankment when they heard the engine of the General Lee.  
"How in the world did Jesse get him over here?"  
"He's an old ridge runner Luke. What do you expect?" They got on either side of Daisy and gently carried her up the slope. Somehow they managed to get her into the General.  
"Nearest Hospital is in Blairsville."  
"She'll be fine. Just get those things back to Skip and Vern."  
The boys did what Jesse told them to do. The arrived at the hospital two hours later.  
"How is she?" Luke asked as he approached Jesse.  
"Not so good. She has a Traumatic Brain Injury." Luke turned around and left the waiting room without saying a word.  
Bo waited a minute than went after him. He saw Luke sitting on a bench overlooking a small duck pond.  
"She'll make it Luke."  
"You don't know that."  
"You don't know that she won't."  
"I don't have to be a Doctor to know that a sever head injury can be fatal."  
"Luke, come with me." Bo held out his hand and Luke took it. Together they walked back into the hospital. They saw the doctor still talking with Jesse. Luke approached the doctor.  
"I don't understand. She just had a small bump on her head. It didn't look serious."  
"Sometimes a head injury don't look too bad at first. She has minor swelling in her brain so we can use medicine and a respirator to help reduce the swelling. You got her here quickly, so she has a chance."  
"When can we see her?" Asked Jesse.  
"I'll come get you when she's ready for visitors."  
"I'm gonna call Vance and Coy. They're gonna want to know that Daisy's here." Luke went down the hall to use the phone.  
"Coy? It's Luke."  
"Hey Luke. Is everything alright?"  
"'fraid not. Daisy got hurt, it's bad. She's at Union General Hospital, in Blairsville."  
"Vance and me, we'll be there in a couple hours. Thanks for calling."  
"Hey Vance!" Coy looked around for him. He found him outside feeding the goats.  
"Luke called, said Daisy got hurt, bad. She's in a hospital in Blairsville."  
"Blairsville? What she doin' all the way up there?"  
"Not sure."  
"I'll talk to Uncle, while you get our things packed."

^^^At the hospital^^^

"Coy, Vance. Thanks for coming." Luke and Bo walked up to them and shook their hands.  
"What happened?" Vance asked Luke.  
"The Beaudrys kidnapped Daisy. She took off and fell down an embankment. Ended up hitting her head."  
"Where are they now?" Asked Coy.  
"The local Sheriff claimed he went out looking for them. Couldn't find them." Bo answered.  
"Doubt he even looked."  
"What you mean, Luke?"  
"Coy, the Sheriff over there he's worse than Rosco. He won't do anything to the Beaudrys. Too afraid I guess."  
"Doc said we can see her now." Jesse told the cousins as he walked up to them. They all walked into the room and saw the condition Daisy was in. She had a breathing tube down her throat, an I.V. and a cooling blanket to lower her body temperature. She also was connected to a heart monitor. Coy walked up to her and held her hand.  
"Hey Daisy." He bent down and kissed her on her cheek. They all stayed for several hours, until visiting hours were over.  
During the next few days Coy and Jesse stayed by Daisy's side the most. Vance helped around the farm because he figured that he could not do anything for her while she was in the hospital. Luke noticed that Bo didn't visit Daisy at all, so he decided to confront him about it. He found him in the kitchen when he got back from the hospital.  
"Bo? What's going on?"  
"What do ya mean?" He replied as he continued to wash the dishes.  
"She's been in the hospital for a week. You've only seen her once, the first day she got there."  
"So."  
"It's not like you. You've never shown this much distance between anyone that you love." Bo stopped what he was doing and turned to leave.  
"Bo, wait." Luke grabbed his arm and held him back.  
"Luke, let me be." Bo whispered as he tried not to cry in front of Luke. Luke let go of his arm and Bo went outside onto the porch. He sat down on the steps and looked out across the fields.  
"Harvest is getting close." He told Luke as he sat next to him 10 minutes later. Bo quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"Bo, she's improving. The doctor said the swelling has gone down, and she's breathing on her own."  
"That's good."  
"You want to tell me what's going on with you?"  
"The last time someone I loved was in the hospital, she didn't come back."  
"Oh Bo." Luke realized that Bo was talking about Aunt Martha. She went to the hospital with pneumonia and never came home. Even though they were teenagers when she died, Bo took her death the hardest.  
"It's not going to end that way Bo."  
"You don't know that!" Bo got up and started to walk away.  
"Bo! Hold on now!" Luke followed him and grabbed his arm. When he saw the anger in Bo's eyes he released his arm.  
"Bo?"  
"Stop!" Bo turned around and got into the General Lee and left. Luke didn't follow him this time, he just let him go.

^^At the hospital^^

"Hey Daisy." Coy stated as he held her hand. "Remember that time when we was kids and Dewey and you built that airplane out of wood? He dragged that thing up to the over hang on the barn and you got in it. You were about to roll off the roof but Jesse stoppped you. Boy, did Dewey get into trouble over that one!" He smiled and continued. "Or that other time, Dewey cheated on the spelling bee. You were so mad about losing I thought you were going to punch him right in front of everyone."  
Coy talked to her all most non-stop for an hour. He sighed and put down her hand. He was about to leave when she spoke. "Coy, you talk more than Uncle Jesse does when he gets on one of his rants."  
"Hey honey." Coy smiled as he pushed his hair back.  
"What happened?"  
"You hit your head hard. You've been here for about a week now."  
"What happened to the Beaudrys?"  
"Not sure, but they won't bother you anymore."  
"I'm really thristy." Coy took the pitcher of water off the side table and poured her a glass of water. She took a drink and Coy set the glass down.  
"Thanks."  
"Guess the Doc would like to know that you're awake." Coy pressed the nurse call button and with in a few seconds the Doctor can in.  
"I see that you're awake." The Doctor began to check her vitals. "I'm going to take you for some tests. To see if there is any damage to your brain."  
"Coy, why don't you go on home. This may take awhile."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." Coy gave her a kiss on the cheek and than left the hospital. He made his way back to the Duke farm and saw Bo approach him on the highway. Coy honked the horn and tried to wave him down. Bo didn't stop, he drove past Coy as if he never noticed him. Coy got to the farm and saw Luke sitting on the front porch.  
"Hey Coy." Luke waved and approached the car.  
"She's awake." Coy told him as he got out.  
"That's great!"  
"Saw Bo on my way over."  
"Did he say when he'd be back?"  
"No, never stopped. Don't think he even saw me. Is everything alright? You two didn't get into a fight, did ya?"  
"No, nothing like that. He's just worried is all. Needed some time alone I reckon."  
"Any chores left to be done?"  
"Nope, Vance and Bo got them all done before I got home."

Bo went to the Hazzard Dam and sat on the bank. He smiled as remembered something. He walked over to a group of rocks on the bank of the river. He put his hand into the water behind the rocks and pulled out a six-pack of beer.  
"Glad I put these here." He opened a beer and sat on the rocks. He finished the beer and laid down on the bank of the river than fell asleep.  
It was way past dark when Bo got back to the farm. When he walked through the kitchen his foot caught the leg of a chair and he fell onto the floor with the chair tipping over as well. Jesse walked out of his bedroom and saw Bo trying to get untangled from the chair.  
"You alright Bo?" Bo looked up at Jesse and grinned.  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake ya." Jesse nodded and replied. "Best go onto bed. Thought I'd let ya know, Daisy's awake. And Luke's worried about ya, best talk to him come morning."  
"Yes sir." Bo finally got the chair upright and went to their bedroom.  
"You okay?" Luke asked as Bo walked into the room.  
"Yeah. Thought you was sleeping."  
"Nah, too worried about ya."  
"Nothing to worry about, Luke."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yeah." Bo climbed into his bed and went to sleep.  
The next morning came and Bo was already up for an hour before anyone else woke up. He had most of the morning chores done when Luke came outside.  
"Hey Bo. What's up?"  
"Just getting a start on the chores before going to see Daisy...".."Bo, you don't have to go to see her if you don't want to. I understand why you don't like hospitals."  
"I think she'll be mad at me if I didn't."  
"She'll understand."  
"It's not just Aunt Martha, it's just..." Bo pushed his hair back and continued. "I've been in and out of the hospital so many times, I just hate going there."  
"Bo, don't worry about it. What's left to do?"  
"Just to gather the eggs." Luke picked up a basket to get the eggs. As he gathered the eggs they continued to talk.  
"No one is gonna fault you if you don't go up there."  
"I know. Would you take me?"  
"I'll put the eggs away than we'll go." Bo put away the pitchfork and went into the house to clean up. Within two hours they pulled up to the hospital.  
"Ready?" Bo nodded as he pulled himself out of the General. They got into the hospital and walked into Daisy's room.  
"Hey guys." Daisy smiled as Bo and Luke walked into the room.  
"How ya feelin'?" Bo asked as he gave her a hug.  
"I'm doin' alright. Doc said I could go home in a couple days."  
"That's great, Daisy." Luke replied as Bo stayed silent. Sensing Bo's discomfort Daisy added. "Thanks for coming Bo. I know how you don't like hospitals."  
"Yeah." The boys stayed for about an hour than said their goodbyes. They were mostly silent on their way home from the hospital.

Several days later Daisy was released from the hospital. She was welcomed home with a surprise party.  
As they pulled up with Daisy, she saw all the cars and picnic tables that were set up.  
"What did you guys do?"  
"Don't ask me. I'm just as surprised as you are." Luke told her.  
"Bo?"  
"No clue." She got out of the Jeep and several people walked up to her.  
"Welcome home Daisy." Everyone gave her a hug and welcomed her home. Daisy had a lovely time. By 10 pm everyone had left for home.  
"Thanks for the little party guys."  
"We missed you Daisy-girl." Jesse told her. "Why don't you go onto bed? We'll take care of the mess." She gave everyone a hug and went off to bed.  
Even though Daisy hated that the boys were always overprotective of her, she decided that maybe she could tolerate it. After all they did save her from becoming a bride to Milo. The boys promised Daisy to give her her space as long as she lived at the farm.

The End for now...


End file.
